Ishaan is a gardener. He plants $24$ tulips in a garden. Each row has $12$ tulips. How many rows of tulips did Ishaan plant in the garden?
The number of rows of tulips that Ishaan planted is the total number of tulips that he planted divided by the number of tulips in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $24\text{ tulips} \div 12\text{ tulips per row}$ $24\text{ tulips} \div 12\text{ tulips per row} = 2\text{ rows}$